Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R (C10)
The Nissan Skyline 2000 GT-R KPGC-10 was the first car in the GT-R line, which was produced from 1969 until 1972. It is often referred as Hakosuka by the automobile enthusiast community. Unlike the Nissan Skyline GT-R R32 and other variants of the Skyline GT-R, the 2000GT-R was also available as four-door car. 'Over Drivin' Skyline Memorial' The Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R (C10) first appeared in Over Drivin' Skyline Memorial, which was the Japanese version of The Need for Speed. It was only available as a grey 4-door car. 'Shift Series' The Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R (C10) appears in Need for Speed: Shift as a Tier 1 car with a price tag of $18,000. It is unlocked by default and capable of a Works upgrade. The Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R (C10) only appears in the Legends Pack and Speedhunters DLC for Shift 2: Unleashed. The Legends Pack features the stock variant, which is classed as Retro Road car. The C10 is featured in the other DLC as the "Speedhunters" variant. The stock variant has a D 80 performance index rating and 2,73 handling rating, while the "Speedhunters" variant is featured with a B 1180 performance index rating and 4,42 handling rating. The nimbleness of the C10 Skyline allows it to have a quick acceleration and precise handling. However, like most cars from the early 1970's, the C10 reaches a considerably lower top speed than most cars, which were manufactured in a different time span. Fully tuned, the C10 Skyline is capable of going from 0-62 mph in under four seconds, making it suitable for a Works upgrade. 'Need for Speed: World' On September 6th, 2011, the Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R (C10) was added into the car dealership as a Tier 1. It was reintroduced on August 22nd, 2012 as a Class C vehicle. The 2000GT-R comes equipped with Amerikon Speedsystems street tuned parts as standard and has an overall rating of 469. It is purchasable for . Handling counts as one of the best traits of the 2000GT-R. It turns faster than every other Class C Skyline GT-R and rolls freely in corners instead of sliding somewhat. Acceleration is similar to that of the Toyota MR2 GT-S except for being slightly weaker. Its nitrous boost has a moderate strength, but can be improved with skill mods. Top speed is 160 mph (257 kmh). The C10 is a well performer in race events. The Mazda RX-8 accelerates noticeably quicker but costs more. Players are suggested to be cautious in pursuits, as it can easily lose a lot of speed in a collision. 'Special Trims' On December 22nd, 2011, a "Cop Edition" style was added to the game. It is purchasable for . It has a livery similar to that seen on Japanese police cars. It also comes with a body kit, Gromlen race tuned parts and usable siren lights, which can be turned on by pressing "L". The Cop version of the C10 Skyline can reach 170 mph (273 kmh) as top speed. 'Need for Speed: The Run' The Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R (C10) appears in Need for Speed: The Run as a Tier 1 car. It is available as a standard variant as well as a "Need for Speed Edition" (Tier 3) and "Fatlace Signature Edition" (Tier 6) variant. Each of these vehicles is unlocked by different means; *'Tier 1' - Beat four Autolog recommendations. *'Tier 3' - Beat eight Autolog recommendations. *'Tier 6' - Obtain the Signature Edition Booster Pack. The Tier 1 version has a high top speed and a "Normal" handling rating. It is controllable and fast in most corners. However, it fall behind to most cars in the field of acceleration. The engine of the Tier 3 version is upgraded to produce 341bhp @ 6,650rpm. The NFS Edition has an average top speed of 173mph (278kmh) and a 0-60 mph time of 4,7s. Its steering has a good responsiveness, hence the "Easy" rating. The Tier 6 variant has a mediocre top speed (239mph/385kmh) too. It cannot accelerate as quick as most of the Tier 6 category, because of a 0-60 time of 3,4s. Its motor delivers 797bhp @ 5,600rpm. The handling of this car is rated "Challenging". Trivia *The Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R is the oldest car in Need for Speed: Shift. Gallery Pgc10 over drivin.jpg|Over Drivin' Skyline Memorial (4-door) Skyline2000gt-rshift.jpg|Need for Speed: Shift NissanSkyline2000WhiteWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World Nfs_world_nissan_skyline_2000gt-r_c10_cop.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Cop Edition) Skyline2000gt-rshift2u.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed Shift2_NissanSkyline2000GTRC10Speedhunters.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Speedhunters) File:TheRun-image133835.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 1) File:TheRun-image133836.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 3 - NFS Edition) File:TheRun-image133837.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 6 - Fatlace) Category:Cars Category:Nissan Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Cop Edition Cars Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed Category:Legends Pack Cars Category:Speedhunters Pack Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: The Run Category:Signature Edition Booster Pack Cars Category:Japanese Cars Category:RWD Cars Category:I6 powered Cars Category:100-200 Horsepower Cars